


Baby, Bitch!

by troubledidiots



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, Incest, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledidiots/pseuds/troubledidiots
Summary: Neji and his sex life.[SLOW UPDATES]
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hiashi/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining on his face when he woke up. Neji lazily cracked an eye open and caught the sunshine peeking through the window. His body was aching everywhere, especially his waist. Touching his bottom lightly, he scowled at the dull pain and cursed Uncle Hiashi. He was really rough with him yesterday, the way Neji was manhandled on a school night made him both turned on and pissed.

He silently slid out of bed to stagger a change of clothes and exited his part of the compound to the main hall where Uncle Hiashi was at. Along the way, he spotted the black car leaving and smirked silently to himself. Hinata and Hanabi always left before him. Everybody thought it was so that the main children of the head and branch clan wouldn’t clash but Neji knew better.

Hiashi sat silently at the table. The food spread out was half eaten and his gaze didn’t shift when Neji walked in.

“Daddy,” he crawled onto Hiashi’s lap and kissed his chin. Seeing no reaction, Neji scowled. His hand gripped Hiashi’s mid-air. “Daddy,” he said again, voice louder. Hiashi’s eyes flickered to the youth with indifference that Neji knew for sure he was faking. The hardening part he was sitting on made it obvious what the man was really thinking about. Slowly, Neji guided the hand to bring the chopsticks to his mouth and chewed the piece of mackerel. “Don’t pretend you don’t want it when you were fucking me to death last night.”

Hiashi’s eyes narrowed. “Have I taught you to speak like that?” He pushed Neji off him, patting his butt. “Haven’t I taught you proper manners? Do you want to get punished?”

Neji almost rolled his eyes. This damn old man, pretending like he wasn’t a pervert when there was a very obvious bulge in between his legs. Neji crawled in front of Hiashi and rested his cheek on his thigh, eyes locked on a certain area. His licked his lips, “I’m sorry, Daddy. I won’t do it again, please don’t be angry.” Please let me suck your cock.

“You’re going to be late for school. Stop fooling around. Eat something then go.” Neji’s eyes glinted and he reached under Hiashi’s yukata to bring out his cock. First stroking it lightly with his fingers before he gripped the thing and lapped at the precum on the tip. He sucked the head lightly before enveloping the entire length down his throat in one go.

Neji moaned at the familiar stuffing in his mouth. He slurped and sucked on the penis, grasping the base and rocking his head at a tempo. The loud slurping sounds echoed throughout the room. His eyes seemed mesmerised, as if the object in his mouth was the entire world.

Hiashi made a sound and pinched his nose. "You truly have no control. A mess you are."

A stateless comment, but Neji didn't seem to hear or bother though. His focus all fell to pleasuring his uncle and Hiashi knew that as well, that this nephew of his was hopeless.

Cum was already spilling at the back of his throat. Hiashi held his head and fucked his nephew's mouth. His muffled moans made Hiashi’s head spin. Neji’s face was flushed but his eyes watered hungrily at the cock in his mouth. Without warning, it erupted and filled him up with his favourite milk. He licked his lips and looked gleefully at his uncle.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he said, getting up from his knees. Hiashi’s fingers wiped the remaining cum on his chin and kissed his mouth. “Behave in school. This Sunday there’ll be a birthday gathering for the Uchiha head. We’ll be going so I trust you not to make trouble in the meantime.” They both knew what “make trouble” referred to exactly but Neji smiled vaguely and went out where the driver was waiting for him. The aftertaste of his uncle’s seed was fresh in his mouth and he probed his tongue around to savour it fully.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a new transfer at Konoha High and being one of the senior council members, Neji would have to be his companion to familiarise him to his surroundings.

"Then I'll entrust Gaara to you," Shizune nodded smilingly and brought forth a student from behind her. He didn't meet Neji's eyes but it didn't matter much to Neji. He wasn't exactly the most sociable out there anyways. He greeted, "I'm Neji."

Gaara turned away with a cold hum so Neji didn't bother either. The transfer followed him to the classroom and then Neji let him roam, unconcerned. They weren't exactly early but it didn't matter because Hatake was the teacher and he was never early.

That man would come in, a porno book he described as 'erotic literature' in hand. Cue the educational videos from Youtube and that was how lesson went.

A style of teaching, was the defence he gave.

Frankly, it didn't quite affect Neji who was at the top in the grade so he remained unbothered. Rather, fantasies of his (highly attractive) teacher would flit about his mind during lesson time, all in high detail.

Hatake ripping apart his clothes, Hatake bending him over, Hatake…

He sucked in some air through his mouth. Not now, no boners during class!

.

Nobody was in the classroom when Neji was inside. He sat on the teacher's desk. His legs were spread and hands were at indescribable places.

School ended long ago but he had some administrative matters to attend to in the council, hence the emptiness.

Hatake stayed in his mind throughout the day. Whatever matter it was, his thoughts drifted back to that man. His broad shoulders, thick arms… Neji was drooling. Curse and love that man at the same time for the perfect sex fantasies!

Multiple boners were almost popped over the day but forcefully willed down.. There wasn't time to touch himself during school hours so he could only make do with suppressing it and that meant Neji craved for release.

His eyes rolled in pleasure, fucking himself with his fingers and toying with the head of his penis, not at all realising the figure at the door until…

"Seems you're enjoying yourself quite a bit," the man said, from against the door.

Neji froze and immediately ripped out the three fingers inside of him on reflex, shuddering from the sudden pleasure of the expulsion.

"Did you have fun playing by yourself, Hyuuga?" Hatake eyed the clean shaved privates with his single eye. He took in the slightly gaping hole that Neji was fingering with a crinkle of the eye. "Don't stop on behalf of me," Hatake said, his body against the desk on the opposite of Neji. "Carry on."

Neji flushed. "I-- I-- " he stuttered, so far from the way he usually was. The pruned up fingers in his hole before tugged down st his shirt to cover his exposed parts. His heart beat rapidly. Not from fear. Excitement from the shame, on the contrary.

"What's wrong, Hyuuga?" Hatake asked. "Just pretend like I'm not here. Sensei is very sorry to have interrupted your alone time."

This was it, wasn't it? His head blurred, were his fantasies finally coming true?

"Come on now, spread those legs and let me see you masturbate."

He shuddered. Shook his head with a furrow of the brows, "No way, you pervert," he choked out.

"I'm the pervert?" Hatake laughed. "You're the one playing with your asshole in the classroom. Making lewd noises at a place where anybody could come in, and I'm the pervert?" He forced apart Neji's legs and smiled from under his mask. "See, your hard cock and loose hole says otherwise."

It was straight out of one of his fantasies. Neji's breath hitched and with a coy look, he slid his hand over to his cock and rubbed it slowly. Hatake was amused at Neji's pretence. He leaned forward to trace the boy's milky thighs before slipping something into his hole 

"What are you doing!" Neji hissed out.

"I couldn't help it," he replied apathetically. "Your hole looked so lonely." The pen was obviously too little for Neji-- there was a slight gap in between it and the muscle from the earlier fingering. "Hmm," he hummed, pulling it out and replacing it with a slightly thicker marker.

"Ah!" Neji yelped "Stop it--!"

"Who would have known that the Hyuuga son was a little slut," he teased, pushing the marker deeper into Neji until what was left was the little bit of head of it. "Does your uncle know? That you enjoy fingering yourself when you masturbate. That you enjoy your sensei putting something up your hole?"

"N-- haa!"

"Should I tell him? Tell everybody that I caught Neji Hyuuga playing with himself after school. That would flare up quite the gossip, wouldn't it?" He whispered into Neji's ear, "But you would enjoy that, wouldn't you? Having other students seek you out for a quick fuck. What a slut you are."

Hatake enveloped his hand over Neji's started masturbating him. His hand was rougher, more forceful compared to Neji.

Neji's breath hitched, stimulation from both the dirty talk and Hatake's ministrations. He clenched his stomach which made the object slip out slightly but Hatake pushed it in.

"S-- sensei…" Neji moaned, feeling the familiar static building up. "I-- I'm going to…!"

Chuckling, Hatake pulled the marker out and put three of his fingers in which earned a light yelp from Neji. He felt around, putting pressure on places an object couldn't possibly.

"Sensei! Sensei!!!" Neji screamed when he reached his peak, and pried off Hatake's hands that was still jerking him.

It was one of the best orgasms he'd ever gotten.

"I…" he breathed, dazed as he looked at Hatake who simply smirked at him.

He let himself be pushed down onto the desk and Hatake's hard-on pressed up against him. No need for false pretences anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this was definitely not worth the long wait, sorry oops. I meant to release it earlier but y'know me, procrastination + disgust at mt own writing. I forced myself to rewrite everything in one seating so it isn't that great but oh well. PSA : Student-Teacher relationships are creepy pls report if you ever encounter one, thank u


	3. Chapter 3

Neji tugged at his pants in the blind of the crowd.

If his uncle was here, he’d be berating him for being so uncouth in front of hundreds but Neji did not care. It wasn’t like anybody was looking at him anyway. The focus was on Hinata.  _ Lady  _ Hinata. She was dressed in a beautiful brocade kimono and her little sister Hanabi stood beside her in an imposing manner.

While they were in the center of attention, he was on his own at the corner as one of the lesser branch members in which he felt a sliver of irony for. Uncle’s brothers, his father was a branch member and in turn, he was a branch member.  But it wasn’t like he felt disdain towards the main house. Uncle treated him well and kept him  _ very  _ satisfied. Hinata was polite towards him and he hadn’t interacted enough with Hanabi to know his stance on him. Not that it really mattered because as long as they left him alone and Hiashi had his sated, it was all fine in his book.

It was a little unfitting of him to be here with the main family, he thought, idly watching the Hiashi with the Uchiha head.

Neji exhaled through his nose and pulled at the fabric at the back of his pants once again. It wasn’t the pants that were making him fidgety. It wasn’t the pants…

His brow was scrunched up lightly as he tried to hook the panties that were riding up and digging uncomfortably up his ass through his pants. What was he doing, god what was he doing at such a grand function wearing women’s fucking underwear..  Of course it was for Uncle. Hiashi always came back cursing and swearing a that damn Uchiha and Neji would take it upon himself to calm him down with a bout of rough sex (which he definitely did  _ not _ mind, by the way) lest he started belittling Hinata or any of the maids. It just so happened that the panties he wore were intolerably tight and he could not get it off.

This was definitely a bad idea. Nobody was watching, true. He was promiscuous, true. But he was not shameless enough to pull the panty in place.  The bathroom was at the end of the room but he had seen that prick Sasuke walking in earlier and he definitely did not need unnecessary trouble. The other bathroom was further down, he knew, so he decided to head there instead.

It was empty so he hurriedly closed the door and dropped his pants to pull at the satin that was starting to wedge through his cheeks. Relief spread to his nether regions. His balls thanked him. His ass thanked him. Thank you Neji, they said.

The piece of underwear was thrown over the sink and Neji realised there was a mirror when he saw naked half staring back at him. His penis was soft and drooping as he stared. He had seen his naked body before, but most of it was when he was getting railed in halfway to heaven and his cock hard as a rock.  He poked and fiddled around with it in an innocuous fashion but never once letting it get hard enough. The most it gave were a few twitches but that was all. The fascination was then shifted to his balls, then back and back until it reached a spot he knew too well.

By then, his dick was starting to rise. The once innocent touches he gave himself were morphed into sensuality and eroticism.

His breathing was uneven and with his back to the mirror. His skin was pale and smooth and an even lighter shade at his plump butt. Before leaving the house, he'd played with his hole until it was loose around his fingers.  His hands were inching to reveal his secret part. He wanted to see it. He wanted to see his own debauchery and he was embarrassed by how perverted he was to want that and embarrassed that he was turned on by his embarrassment.  Unbeknownst to him, the door had been creaked open since the start of his endeavours but he had been so engrossed with himself he had not noticed the coal eyes that had scrutinised him from the very start.

So when the door slammed open with a loud swing, Neji jumped and fell right into the sink. A hiss of pain escaped his lips before horror took over when he saw who stood in front of him.

His mouth opened to sputter - something he had never liked on a person. It made them look unintelligible. But he  _ was _ unintelligible as of right now and the cool air on his lower half did not help his situation one bit.

"Ita… Uchiha," he whispered squeakily, trying best to salvage whatever ounce of dignity he had left. If he tried hard enough, maybe Itachi would turn around and pretend he didn't see Neji with his bottom bare.

"The door was unlocked." Itachi said impassively like Neji was the abnormal one for his internal freakout.

Okay, the door was unlocked. And then? You came in? While I was in it? Why? What happened to bathrooms and privacy?

The more he thought, the angrier he got.

"Hn."

And he still dared to "hn" him!

"Get out!" Neji hissed, raising his hands to push the Uchiha out.

The fingers were grasped easily and his entire being was pushed against the door, slamming it shut. There was a click and the door was now locked.

"Why didn't you come?" Itachi's face was so close he could feel the heat on his face.

"...Ah?"

Itachi did not take to responding to his confusion. Instead, heated kisses were run from the top to bottom of his neck.

"Wait--wait, really,  _ here _ ?" Neji asked through the bites that had pricked his skin.

"Hn. You didn't seem to mind the last time."

Neji pushed the head away. "Stop it! You're going to wrinkle my suit!"

He sneered. "That's important, isn't it."

What the hell? Why was Itachi acting more of a prick than his brother was? "I'm going back." He stated, bending over to collect his pants on the floor.

As much as he loved sex, now was just not it. Perhaps any other day would he present himself for breeding like a mare but that day was not today. Uncle would be furious if he knew, which he would, and Neji wasn't too keen on sleeping with Itachi Uchiha for that trouble.

"Who is your new man?"

That question was so bewildering that he paused his movements. Itachi's eyes were dark and conveyed the seething that was in his voice. "What?"

Itachi stepped forth, so close against Neji that their bodies touched. He hooked a finger over the lilac lace. "Who is this for?"

"What the hell?" His eye twitched at the imperative tone. Uchihas and their arrogance. "Who do you think you…"

Neji felt a sense of deja vu. The expressions, the tone, the questions. Wasn't he…

He stared blankly at the Uchiha, cold and aloof on the norm but burning him with his gaze at the now. Behind those icy eyes were something he'd known too well; when the men he slept with clung to him for weeks after casual sex.

"Seriously?" He muttered to himself in disbelief. Uchihas were not the emotional kind.  _ Itachi _ Uchiha was not.

"Answer me."

Neji eyed the stone-cold man in front of him. It was a little humorous and dare he say cute, to see Itachi jealous but after the surprise had passed and the peremptory nonsense came back, it started to irritate him a little.

"That's none of your business." He pushed Itachi off him, or at least attempted to but the man's hold on him was too strong for a light shove. "Get off me."

“Neji!” He heard when his pants were halfway up his legs and barely dodged the hand that came for him--only to be pressed up against the wall.

His hands were up in a defensive stance but Uchiha was faster and had them pinned and immovable. Neji groaned, vision blurred from when he had hit his head. “What is wrong with you!”

“You should know what is wrong with me.” Itachi said slowly with slivers of anger pouring out. “I waited for you. For three hours. Three  _ fucking  _ hours.”

“Uh… What?” Neji did not like those muddle-headed stammerers. Lady Hinata always stuttered like her life was on the line whenever they spoke. He did not hate her but it was quite annoying, truth be told. Now he found himself the same, fumbling over words in absolute shock.

It was Itachi’s turn to look appalled. “You don’t remember.”

Confusion must have been etched on his face because as if they could get any darker, Itachi’s eyes bore through his. As Shikamaru would say it, this was troublesome. Alright, he may have fucked Itachi Uchiha and then after that? Was he supposed to know what happened? Oh, whatever it is…

“I’ll make it up to you,” Neji said, trying his best to sound like he cared. It may be a pain in the ass but Itachi’s status in the world was higher than his. Damn mains.

The pants that were halfway up his legs were back on the cold, marble floor. The lace clung onto his skin taut as he bent over, hands on the sink to present himself to Itachi. Through the mirror, his pearl-like eyes reflected back and behind them was the Uchiha heir, face dark as a storm.

“You don’t even remember what you did wrong,” Itachi accused in a sharp hiss. “You don’t even care.”

“Does it matter what I did? I’ll make it up to you.”

Although Itachi still held traces of anger, he held Neji’s waist with both hands and Neji felt the fabric of his pants against his skin. Fingers hooked the hem of the panty and pulled only to release and smack against his skin.

“I should have known you were a whore.”

Neji whimpered. His bulge was covered by the warm hand. It played-massaged at him until he felt his hole shrink in anticipation. It was to be over and done with… Over and done…

“Left me waiting like a fool.” He startled, feeling the hand snake into the fabric and grasp onto his erecting member tightly. “Saw you with other men and thought it was all me… You didn’t even remember.”

“Itachi… Let go of it and fuck me already,” Neji breathed out.

Before he could put another sentence in, his entire vision turned, and into the abyss of Itachi’s eyes. “You are not in charge here.”

Neji gulped, nodded slowly in front of the man. Itachi still had not let go of his hair--or cock so he could only stare back and try his best to ignore the obvious changes happening in the other man’s hands.

“What should you say to me?”

“F--fu…” His sentence halted completely at the warning squeeze. “I… Um…” Great, the stutter came back. “S--sorry?”

“What for?”

Neji kept quiet because he really did not know. “For… uh… forgetting?”

Itachi dragged the pretty face forward by his hair. “For being a whore.”

“I’m sorry for being a whore,” Neji whispered, cock already hardened in Itachi’s hands.

“Are you really?”   
  


“I am! I am, so please…”

“Tell me who this is for then.” Itachi twisted his hands to play with the lace.

“Nobody. I just wear… it.”

Itachi sneered. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying.”

He sucked in a mouthful of air when the pathetic thing was torn open. “I said. Do. Not. Lie. To. Me.”

Neji gaped openly, as open as a Hyuuga would anyway. “That was expensive, you prick!” And watched as Itachi stuffed the purple lace into his pocket. “What the hell? I’m done with you, get out of my way.”

“If you leave this room now, I will fuck you three different ways in front of your uncle and the guests.” Neji froze just as Itachi pulled him into his arms. “If you stay here with me, I will bring you pleasure out of this world.”

That was… hot. He breathed out slowly through his nose, incredibly aware of how hard he was. Itachi’s breath lingered at his neck before travelling up to his face. Itachi kissed him. Softly, with a gentle peck and bite of his lip.

“Your choice?”

“I’ll stay here… with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of porn in this chapter >~<  
> i mean i wanted to write it but i thought the ending suited fine, but i may write another part to this.. one day ^_^  
> if you can't already tell, i have a thing for itaneji hahaha, and probably a jealousy kink too...
> 
> my stories are just works of fiction pls don't flame me in the comments thank you >_>
> 
> sorry for the oocness... i kind of accepted it'd be ooc when i wrote the story and the characterisation is totally out of place, ooc or not :c

**Author's Note:**

> No, i'm not dead yet. I wrote this awhile back and i found it in my storage while looking at all my discontinued and dead stories aft not writing for an entire year and decided why not post it. I'll update my stories one day and reply to comments soon, but until then, have fun @ this new story i'll never update. Just a shameless excuse to write neji getting fucked by various men. Yes. I'm a pervert. Haven't thought of a plot yet, idt there'll even be one but we'll see when i come back from the dead. Happy new year!


End file.
